A Camp Story
by Twilets
Summary: Three best friends Bella, Rosalie and Alice go to summer camp and meet three guys Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Where a seires of unexpected events occur.
1. Going To Camp

Bella's Pov

My alarm started going off telling me that it is time to get up. Today I am going on camp with my two best friends Rosalie and Alice. I got up, went and had a shower and got dressed into a pair of my favourite skinny jeans, black boots and my blue top. After doing my hair and make-up I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mum Renee was in their making breakfast.

"Morning mum" I said.

"Morning baby girl, breakfast is on the table" She replied.

"Thanks mum" I said as I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. After I finish I take my dishes into the kitchen and hand them to my mum.

"Are you all packed for camp because it is time to go?" She asked putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yes I am, I will just go and get my bags" I answered before running upstairs and into my bedroom.

I walked over to my computer desk and picked up the picture of my dad holding me as a baby. The picture was ripped in half but I had no idea where the other half was. Every time I would ask her where it was all she would say was 'Your father has it'. But if they were broken up why would he have a picture of just mum and not the whole picture. I put the picture into my handbag thinking 'I wish I knew who you were dad'. I quickly grabbed all of my bags and ran downstairs calling out "Mum I'm ready, let's go".

Mum walked up to me saying "Ok", she took one of my bags and we walked outside, put my bags into mum's car, got in ourselves and mum drove us to the bus stop.

Em's Pov

"Dad I am already to go" I told my father Charlie.

"Ok son, well why don't you go put your bags in the car and I will be right out" I replied.

"Ok" I called out before picking up my bags, taking them out to my dad's truck and putting them in the back. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a picture of my mum holding me as a baby. I thought to myself 'Mum I wish I could have meet you, I bet I would have loved you'.

I quickly put the photo back into my wallet before my dad could see and put my wallet back into my pocket. We both got into the truck and dad drove us to the bus stop where we are meeting the other guys going to camp (It is a different bus stop to the girls).

"Bye dad, see you after camp" I said grabbing my bags out of the back.

"Bye son" Charlie replied before speeding off.

I walked over to my two mates Edward and Jasper putting his bags down next to theirs.

"Hey Edward and Jasper" I said Giving them both a man hug.

"Hey Em" They both replied.

"So Ed why didn't your sisters get dropped off here?" I asked Edward facing him.

"Because they had to get dropped off where the girls are waiting for the bus because we go to an all-boys school and they go to an all-girls school" He answered.

"Oh ok" I replied just as the bus turned up.

Bella's Pov

I walked up to Alice and Rose and hugged them. I put my bag down next to theirs.

"How have you girls been?" I asked them.

"Good" They both answered.

"And yourself?" Rosalie asked.

"Alright, apparently there is going to be some guys from the all-boys school coming on this camp aswell" I answered.

"I know, how exciting. Make-up check" Rose said.

"Check" Alice and I both replied.

"Good. Look here comes the bus" Rose said.

"And the guys are already on it" Alice replied jumping up and down excited.

The bus stopped right infront of us and one of the camp instructors walked out.

"Hi my name is Brooke and Adam is on the bus we will be your camp instructors. As I call out your names can you please go onto the bus and Adam will assign you to a seat" Brooke addressed us all.

"Why can't we choose our own seats?" Tanya asked.

"Because we choose the seats, now anymore questions?" Brooke asked looking around.

No one said anything or raised their hands so Brooke carried on. "Like I said Adam will assign you a seat when you go onto the bus"

All of us girls responded with an 'ok'.

"First we have Isabella Dewyer, Isabella please head onto the bus" Brooke called out my name.

"That's me, see you on the bus girls" I told Rose and Ali before picking up my bags, putting them into the bags department under the bus and walked up to Brooke saying "Please just call me Bella" before I walked onto the bus and up to a guy standing up the front of the bus.

"Adam?" I asked.

He faced me and answered "That's me, your name?"

"Isabella Dewyer but I prefer Bella" I answered him.

"Well Bella you'll be sitting next to Edward Cullen" He told me.

"Ok, which one is Edward?" I asked him looking around the bus of boys.

"Oh right Edward Cullen can you please raise your hand" He called out to the bus of boys.

A boy with bronze coloured hair and dazzling green eyes put his hand up; he had the most amazing crooked smile ever. When I say boy I really say man, OMG is he f**ken sexy. By the time I stopped ogling him I was standing right infront of him. I blushed and sat down with my face down away from him. Alice sat down on the seat infront of me next to a tall blonde haired Texan guy and Rose sat behind me next to a big guy with big muscles.

Alice turned around to face me and said "Hey Bella".

I looked at her and replied "Yes Ali"

"I forgot to ask how was your mum this morning?" Alice asked.

"She seemed alright why?" I answered her.

"Just asking" She answered me.

Everyone was now on the bus and seated so the bus driver started driving. Well everyone was seated besides Tanya and Kate because they came and walked up to us.

"Hey sluts, Jas, Ed and Em" Kate said.

"What do you two want now?" I asked.

"To tease you three sluts some more" Tanya said.

"Just go away" Rose sneered at them.

"No we are not going away just because you three want us too" Kate said.

"How's your father Isabella? Is he dead or just avoiding your slutty arse?" Tanya asked.

"Leave her alone" Alice yelled at them.

"No we won't do what you tell us to do, you are not out parents" Tanya hissed back.

"No but I am your older brother and I can tell you two what to do" Edward said back to her.

"You wouldn't do that to us Edward, your our brother who loves us and these three are three nobody's, one of them doesn't even have a father" Kate asked Edward.

"Just because Bella doesn't have a father doesn't mean anything, I don't have a mother in my life so are you going to go around and tease me because of that and don't think I won't yell at you just because you are my best friend's sisters cause that doesn't mean jack" Emmett told them in a scary voice.

"Do you two go around teasing all the girls at your school?" Edward asked them.

"No we only tease these three nobody's" Tanya answered him.

"Now I know why mum and dad sent you two to an all-girls school" Edward said to them.

"And why is that brother?" Kate asked.

"So that you don't get your asses kicked" He answered her truthfully.

"Why are you being so mean to us bro?" Kate asked.

"Because you are both being mean to three beautiful girls who haven't done anything to either of you and who could be our friends" Edward answered her.

I blushed when he called us beautiful.

"But why would you want to be friends with these three things?" Tanya asked.

"Because we can" The three guys answered.

"Whatever" The two evil sisters said before walking back to their seats.

"Sorry about my sisters, they seem to never grow up" Edward apologized to us.

"Don't worry about it, we are used to it but thanks for sticking up for us" Alice replied.

"That's alright" The guys said.

I took the picture of my dad and me out of my handbag and looked at it.

"Are you ok B?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered lying.

A few tears ran down my cheeks.

"Is that the photo of your dad Bells?" Alice asked me.

"No" I answered lying again.

"Don't lie to me Isabella" Alice said sternly.

"Yes ok it is, I just miss him soo much, I have never met him but I want to soo badly. I look at this picture every day wondering how my life would have been if I did have a father" I told her putting my legs up on the seat and wrapping my arms around them laying my head on my knees.

"You will find him on day Bells and we are here to help you" Rose told me putting her hand on my shoulder for support.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later, I just get upset when they say stuff like that to me because I will never get to know or even see my father and they will always go around saying haha we have a whole family. A brother, a mother and also a father unlike you" I told them softly.

"Bells you know that they are only doing it to get attention" Alice said.

"I know that but it is still a terrible way of doing it" I replied.

"Bella please don't cry" Rose said as more tears fell freely from my eyes.

"I can't help it. I need to find someone who can really understand how I feel and somehow who knows what I'm going through. Someone who has no mother or father" I replied to her truthfully.

"You mean someone like Emmett, he has never met or seen his mum" Edward said.

"I have never seen or met my mum, I have only seen her in the photo I have of her" Emmett told me.

I turned around to face Emmett.

"Bella would you like to switch places with me for a minute?" Rose asked.

"Sure thanks" I answered.

Rose and I switched seats. Em and I faced each other. I was about to ask him something when the other four say "Oh My God" all at the same time. Emmett and I faced the others with confusion written clearly on our faces.

"What?" I asked.

"…" "…" "…" "…" They answered


	2. Finding Out The Truth

Bella's Pov

"What?" I asked Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rosalie but they didn't answer me because they were too busy staring at us.

Emmett and I looked confused at each other but faced the others when suddenly they started talking but not to Emmett and myself but towards each other.

"Their eyes are the same" Alice said sounding shocked.

"They both go brown hair" Jasper said next.

"Their noses are the same" Edward stated.

"And they both have dimples" Rosalie said sounding excited for some reason.

Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"So Emmett do you any idea what those four are talking about?" I asked him.

"Not a clue" He answered turning to watch the others mumble to themselves.

"Edward do you know his father's number?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes" He answered.

Brooke walked up to us and told us all to get back into our assigned seats. Rosalie and I switched back.

"Good, meet us girls at our cabin after you have finished unpacking" Alice said.

"What are you for talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing and we will be there" Jasper answered.

"Whatever" I said ignoring them for the rest of the bus ride.

When the bus stopped Brooke stood upfront of the bus. Everyone on the bus stopped talking and listened to what she had to say. "Ok we will call you off in your cabin groups and tell you you're cabin number"

"And you go straight to your cabin and unpack" Adam said after her.

"Ok" Everyone one the bus replied.

"In the first group we have Bella Dewyer, Alice Braddon and Rosalie Hale" Brooke called our names out first.

We said bye to the guys and walked up to Brooke and Adam.

Adam told us our cabin number "You girls have cabin 14"

"Ok" Us three replied.

"Be in the cafeteria at 6pm for dinner" Brooke told us.

"Will do" Rosalie replied.

We walked off of the bus and got our bags. It didn't take us long to find which cabin was our, we went inside and started unpacking our things.

"Bella please speak to us" Alice begged.

"We will tell you everything as soon as the guys get here we promise" Rosalie started begging next.

When I finished unpacking I put my photo of my dad onto my bedside table, layed down on my bed and listened to my iPod, blocking the two of them out. I had my eyes closed so I don't have a clue what they are doing.

About 20minutes later I felt someone tug my ear phones and out my ears. My eyes flew open to see that Alice had done it and to see that the guys are here. I sat up and faced Emmett because I was only talking to him at the moment.

"Hey Emmett, have they told you what all of this is about yet?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, shaking his head, "nope not yet".

Emmett looked over at my bedside table and saw the photo. He started mumbling "No it can't be, you can't have, why do you, he can't be" I had to stop his mumbling, it wasn't making any sense at ALL. "Emmett"

He stopped talking and looked at me "Yes Bella"

"Whats wrong? I can't understand what you are trying to say, you're not making any sense" I asked him.

"That photo on your bedside table" He said slowly.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked picking up the photo and looking at it.

"Where did you get it from?" He asked ignoring my question.

"From my mum" I answered truthfully.

"Why?" He asked.

"Um because it is a picture of my father holding me as a baby" I answered.

"But that can't be possible" He said.

"And why the bloody hell not?" I asked raising my voice in anger

"Because he is my father" He yelled.

That shocked the shit out of me; I wasn't expecting him to say that. How is that possible? I was frozen, I couldn't say a thing.

"Bella, Hello Bella are you in there, ISABELLA" I heard Alice yell.

I snapped out of it to see Alice snapping her fingers infront of my face.

"Stop it" I said.

She suddenly pulled her fingers away from infront of my face. Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper explained to Emmett and me about what they were talking about on the bus. About how Emmett and I both have brown eyes, the both of us have brown hair, how we both have dimples and we both have the same nose. How I have no father and he has no mother. How we are both the same age and born on the same day, in the same month of the same year.

"We think that maybe you two are related" Rosalie said lastly.

This was all getting too much for me. Too much more information and I'm gunna faint.

"So her you're picture of your mother Emmett" Jasper said.

Emmett pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to me; I looked down at the picture to see a picture of my mother holding a baby boy looking back at me. How can this be all true and me not know about it? Has my mum been keeping this from me? How much stuff has my mother lied to me about?

This is the last straw I can't take anymore, I have to get out of here, have to get some fresh air.

"I'm going out for some air" I told them standing up.

"Mind if I come with you?" Emmett asked,

"Not at all" I answered picking up my phone and walking outside with Emmett following.

We walked over to a bench quietly enjoying the silence to have time to think about everything. We sat down on the bench facing each other. I pulled out my mobile saying "I'm going to get some answers" Emmett nodded his head ok.

I called my mum and put it on loud speaker so he could hear. He smiled gratefully at me.

"Hello?" Renee answered.

I took a deep breath before replying "Hey mum".

"Oh hey sweetheart, is everything alright?" She asked.

"I wanted to let you know that we made it here safely and I wanted to ask you some questions" I answered her truthfully.

"Ok baby girl ask away" She replied.

"Have you ever lied to me?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Bella sweetie you know I'd…." I cut her off before she could lie to me "Please don't lie to me mother"

She sighed "Fine yes I lied to you but it was best for you to not know"

"What have you been keeping from me mum?" I asked.

Renee didn't answer me or say anything for that matter.

"Let's try a different question shall we mum. What is my father's name?" I asked.

"Your father's name is Charlie, Charlie Swan" She answered.

I looked up at Emmett and he nodded mouthing 'That's my dad's name'.

"Mum do I have a sibling?" I asked.

"No" She answered way too quickly meaning she was lying.

"Don't lie to me mother dear" I told her.

"Why are you asking these questions now?" Renee asked ignoring my question.

"Because I have seen some evidence that you have been lying to me" I answered her.

"Oh no you've met Emmett" Mum said,

"Who is Emmett mum?" I asked innocently before mouthing to Emmett 'Let's find out the truth'. He nodded his head yes.

She sighed heavily "Emmett my dear daughter is your twin brother".

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?' I asked tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Because your father and I decide that it would be best if you both didn't know" She answered.

"Best for who mother? Best for you two or best for us?" I asked.

"Best for all of us" She answered.

"That's where I think you are wrong, you two did what was best for the both of us, not really caring that maybe one day your two children would like to meet and get to know each other" I told her.

"Bella im sorry" She replied crying.

"Bye mum, I have to get going, I have to get ready to go to dinner" I said.

"Ok, bye Bells, love you" She replied.

"Love you too" I said before hanging up.

I looked up at Emmett with silent tears falling from my eyes; Emmett has tears in his eyes, trying not to cry. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me, I felt safe in his arms.

Emmett pulled out his phone, called Charlie and also put it on loud speaker. After it rang a couple of times, he picked up. "Hello"

"Dad" Emmett said.

"Hey Son, Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we got here safely" Em answered.

"How's camp?" Charlie asked.

"Dad I know who my mum is" Emmett told him ignoring Charlie's question.

"How?" Charlie asked stunned.

"Her daughter is at this camp" Emmett answered.

"Isabella" Charlie whispered quietly.

"Yes dad, Isabella is here." Emmett told him.

Charlie didn't say anything, after a minute of silence Emmett asked Charlie 'why he never told him about me'. Charlie answered exactly like my mother did 'because your mother and I both thought it was best if you both didn't know'.

"Exactly the same thing mother said" I mumbled quietly.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"Your long lost daughter" Emmett answered him before hanging up.

We sat there quietly just hugging before getting up and walking into the dining area. We both grabbed a plate of food and sat down inbetween Edward and Rosalie.

"Are you both ok?" Alice asked.

I just nodded and began eating my food silently. I didn't hear Emmett answer so he must of done the same thing.

"Rosalie" Alice said.

"Yes" She replied.

"What do you think happened?" Alice asked.

"I will tell you what happened my mother sat there and lied to me my whole life not caring once about my feelings and the only reason I know this is because she admitted it to us" I answered looking up at her.

"So you two really are brother and sister?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we are twins" Emmett answered,

"Everyone go shower up and go to your cabins, don't stay up too late tonight, it is a 5am wake up tomorrow, we are going for a walk" Brooke told us.

"OK" We all answered.

After dinner we all went to our cabins, got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews make my day :P

HELP!

Im looking for a Emmett and Bella story.

They meet each other on a plane to Rome, where they find out the Emmett is Bella's older brothers and his boyfriend Jasper's best friend from college.

Jasper and Edward have 2 kids together.

Bella invites Emmett to stay with her at the Cullen home in Rome for his holiday. While there they both start to fall for each other.

When they get back home they move in together and Emmett starts to work for Carlisle.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are Bella and Edwards parents.


	3. First Morning of Camp

Bella's Pov

Rosalie's alarm blaring out the radio is what woke me up the next morning. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 4:30am. I sat up slowly, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched. I faced Rosalie and Alice to see them both already jumping out of there bed and getting ready.

"Come on Bella, it's time to get up" Alice said.

"Remind me again why we woke up a half hour early at 4:30am instead at 5am like everyone else" I asked them.

"So we have more time to get ready" Rosalie answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why did I even ask" I mumbled to myself rolling my eyes.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing" I answered smirking at her before getting out of bed.

I made my bed, got dressed into a pair of my shorts, a shirt and a pair of sneakers. After we finished getting ready, we walked into the cafeteria/eating area and sat down at our table. We were one of the first ones here, the guys weren't here yet.

Emmett's Pov

Us three guys woke up late at 10 past 5, we quickly got dressed, put our shoes on and ran into the eating area and stood behind Tanya and Kate who were standing infront of the girls. They didn't notice that we were standing behind them.

Bella's Pov

"Oh great here comes the two wicked witches from the west" Rosalie said.

The three of us laughed as Kate and Tanya walked up to us and stood infront of us. They didn't realise but the guys were standing right behind them.

"They don't even realise that the guys are standing behind them" I whispered to Rose and Ali laughing.

"So what do you sluts want?" Rosalie asked them.

"Who are you calling sluts? You three are the ones who have the singlets and mini shorts on" Kate said.

"Oh right but we are really sorry because we seem to have forgotten to wear our slut shoes to go with it" Alice replied.

"Haha very funny" Tanya said.

"Hey atleast we don't go around and sleep with every guy that we can and then brag about it" Rosalie said.

"Atleast we aren't virgins" Tanya replied.

"Who said anything about us being virgins we just don't brag about it like you two do" I said.

"Atleast we have a father" Kate retorted.

"And a brother" Tanya said.

Emmett stood infront of them.

"Actually Bella does have a brother and a father" Emmett said matter of factly.

"Who are they then?" Kate asked.

"I am her twin brother and my dad is her dad" Emmett told them.

"You don't look anything alike" Kate said.

Alice and Rosalie muttered something about Kate and Tanya being blind.

"We don't believe you" Tanya argued.

Edward stood next to Emmett facing Kate and Tanya and told them "Well you better believe it because it is true"

"Where did you come from?" Kate and Tanya both asked.

"The same place as you two came from. I thought you would have known that already" Edward answered them.

Alice, Rose, Em, Jasper, Ed and I all started to laugh.

"What are you three laughing at? Just because you are friends with our brother doesn't mean that we are going to start being nice to you" Tanya told us while glaring at us.

Edward told his sisters to "Just leave already".

"Bro why are you siding with the sluts?" Tanya asked him.

"One they are NOT sluts, two they are my friends and three…" Edward answered them.

"And what?" Kate asked.

Sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but I am not getting any reviews.

So please tell me what you think of this story, of I don't get any reviews I won't continue.

Please REVIEW….. TWILETS :P


	4. The Walk up the mountain

Bella's Pov:

"And what?" Kate asked.

"And this" Edward answered walking over to me, leaned down until we were face to face and then packed me on the lips before standing back up and facing his sisters again.

I sat in my seat shocked.

Kate and Tanya walked away with the grumps and we sat down with the girls.

"What happened? Why are you guys so late?" Alice asked.

"We over slept" Edward answered her.

"That's why it is smart to set an alarm" Rosalie said.

"Oh we did, we slept through it" Jasper replied to her.

I finally came out of my shock and laughed along with Ali and Rose.

"Alright everyone, let's go on our walk. You will get breakfast once we reach our destination" Adam said.

"Ok" We all answered.

Everyone got up and started the hike up the hill.

"Thanks for making them go away" I told Edward.

"It's alright, anytime" He replied.

'That's all the kiss was' I thought, to make his sisters leave us alone. No one like him could really like a girl like me.

I heard Alice calling my name "Bella"

I snapped out of my thoughts and faced her "Yes Alice".

"Can Rose and I both talk to you in private for a minute please?" She asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

Rosalie, Alice and I stopped walking to let the guys walk up ahead of us. Once they were out of ear shot. Us girls started walking again.

"So girls, what did you both want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"You know what we want to talk about" She answered me.

"No I don't" I replied.

"Yes you do" Rosalie said.

"I will once you both tell me" I replied.

"Edward kissed you" Alice said excited.

"And?" I asked.

"And he kissed you when you aren't even dating" She answered jumping up and down.

"He only kissed me to make his sisters leave and that's all" I replied thinking 'because he'll never go out with someone as plain as me when he can have someone more beautiful'

"How do you know that, how do you know that he doesn't want to date you?" Rosalie asked me.

"Because I just do" I answered.

"Whatever you say Bella" Alice said.

"What was the kiss like? How was it?" Rosalie asked.

"It was like a kiss, nothing too special" I answered lying with a shrug.

It was really the best kiss I have ever had. It was wonderful, like I could feel sparks flying. I wish I could kiss him again. But I can never let them know that otherwise they will try and set us up.

"You're lying" Alice stated.

"No im not" I replied before running to catch up with the guys.

"BELLA GET BACK HERE" Rosalie and Alice screamed at me

I just ignored them and caught the end of the boys conversation as I walked in step with them. ".. Ask her man"

"Ask who what?" I asked them.

"No one nothing" Emmett answered.

"Liar, liar your pants are on fire" I sang over and over again as Alice and Rosalie caught up to us.

Emmett looked down at his pants before looking back at me and saying "No they aren't"

We all turned to look at Emmett, and then we burst out laughing, Emmett stood their looking at us like we were crazy. After we were calm enough to start walking again we went on our way.

"When we sit down I will ask her then" Edward told Emmett and Jasper.

"Good" They both replied.

"But you just said that no one is asking anyone anything" I told them confused.

"We know and it's the truth" Jasper replied.

"I'm soooo confused" I said.

"Well that's a first" Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"There is a first for everything" I told her.

"That's true" Rosalie replied.

Half an hour later we finally reached the top of the mountain, we all sat down and ate our breakfast. We talked and laughed amongst ourselves getting to know each other. Emmett and Jasper kept giving Edward weird looks the whole time we were eating.

"Ok what gives?" I asked the guys after we finished eating.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked.

"What are with the looks that Emmett and Jasper have been giving you Edward?" I asked him back.

"Yeah we noticed that too, whats up with that?" Alice and Rosalie also asked backing me up.

"Ummm…" Edward started saying but Emmett cut in saying "Edward wants to ask you something Bella"

"Umm ok, ask away" I said facing Edward.

"…" Edward asked me.

Sorry that it took me soo long to update but I have been busy, I will try my hardest to update more often. Please review :P

Thanks all Twilets


	5. What are we doing tonight?

Edward's Pov:

Urgh im so nervous, why do I have to do it infront of all these people? Why couldn't I do it in private where it is just Bella and I?

"Um Ok, ask away" Bella said facing me.

"Bella would you um like to um go out with me tonight?" I asked nervously.

Bella looked up at me shyly while blushing. She looked around at everyone before looking at me and answering "Yes I would love to".

I smiled at her as Rosalie and Alice screamed "BELLA BARBIE TIME" Bella groaned, while us guys laughed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN" Kate and Tanya yelled.

We all turned around to face them.

"What would you both like?" I asked them.

"Why did you pick HER to go out with?" Tanya asked while pointing at Bella.

"Because I did and it's none of our business" I answered.

"Whatever" Kate and Tanya both replied.

"Time to head back" Brooke told us all.

We all stood up, I held Bella's hand and we all started walking back down the hill. Kate and Tanya caught up to us and started walking with us, the six of us completely ignored them until they started talking.

Bella's Pov:

As we were walking down the hill, all I could think about is that Edward Cullen has asked me out on a date. OMG I must be dreaming, but it can't be a dream because Tanya and Kate just walked into it. URGH will they ever leave us alone? Not one of us talked to them as we continued to walk down this lovely hill.

"We have a contest for you girls" Tanya finally said after what seemed hours.

"What kind of contest?" Rosalie asked.

"If we win you three have to go skinny dipping into the lake" Kate answered.

"And so that means if we win then you two have to go skinny dipping into the lake" Alice stated.

"Correct" Tanya said.

"So what do we have to do?" I asked.

"We need two guys that none of us girls know so that they can tell us who wins and who loses" Kate answered sort of.

"I can deal with that part" Edward volunteered.

"We have to go into the game room and have a go on the dance factory, two on two so one of you three has to sit out. Bella you have to do it" Tanya said.

"What because I am going to be going out with your brother?" I asked.

"I will sit out" Rosalie volunteered.

"Ok, after lunch meet us in the game room and bring the two guys Edward" Kate told us before she left with her sister Tanya.

"So which two guys are you going to get?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Stephan Grey and Ryan Long" Edward answered right away.

"Who are they?" Alice and I asked.

"Look behind you" Edward answered.

Alice, Rosalie and I all looked behind us and saw two guys staring at us. We turned back around to face the way we were walking.

"Ewwww" The three of us whispered.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper all laughed.

"Soo not funny" I replied.

"Edward, Jasper and Rosalie talk in private now" Alice said.

"Ok" The three of them replied to her.

The four of them stopped walking so that Emmett and I could walk ahead.

"Sooo" I said randomly trying to break the silence.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Emmett asked me.

I looked behind us to see that they were talking to Brooke and Adam so I faced forward again.

"What is so important about today Emmett?" I asked.

"Our birthday" He answered.

"Considering we are the only ones that they didn't want to know about it and they are talking to the two camp instructors and it is our birthday. I am guessing it might have something to do with a birthday party." I said.

"Yippee" Emmett said.

Em and I both laughed.

"So have you got any pets Em?" I asked him wanting to get to know him better.

"Yeah a husky named Jack. What about you?" He answered.

"No mum never did like pets that much" I answered.

"If you were allowed to have a pet, what kind would you get?" Em asked.

"A little puppy" I answered.

Em laughed "I guess we both like dogs then"

"I guess we do" I replied.

"Do you go to school?" Em asked.

"Yeah I am finishing my year 12 this year" I answered.

"What are you going to do once you graduate?" He asked.

"I am going to get a full time job and hang out with my friends and family, how about you?"

"Yea I am finishing my year 12 this year aswell and I just want to basically do the same as you. Get a full time job and hang out with my friends and family." He answered.

Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie ran up to us so that they could walk with us again.

I face Edward "Have you asked Stephan and Ryan yet?"

"Yes and they said that they would love to" He answered.

We all went back to our cabins, showered up and got dressed. Rosalie and I went to the guy's cabin and knock on their door. Alice said she had to do something first but she will catch up. Jasper let us in and we went and sat down on the couch in their room.

"So what's up girls? Where is Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Miss us already?" Emmett asked.

I faced Edward "Do you want to add something?"

"No I am all good thanks" He answered smiling.

"Alice should be here soon she just had to go do something" I answered Jasper wondering myself what she would be doing.

"She has gone to talk to the camp leaders about that thing" Rosalie said.

Jasper and Edward both nodded understanding what she was on about, I just looked at Emmett confused.

Please comment and tell me what you think.

TWILETS :P


	6. Judge's who wins?

Bella's Pov:

"What are you talking about?" Em asked.

"Oh nothing much really" Rosalie answered.

I shook my head and muttered "Whatever" quietly to myself. I am used to those two being all secret about something.

"Since when do you guys keep secrets?" Em asked.

"Since today" Edward answered quietly.

"Em they are never going to tell you, so it's no bother even trying" I told him.

"And how do you know that Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Because Alice and Rosalie do this all the time back at home, keeping secrets before telling me what a few days after" I answered him truthfully.

I looked at Edward and he gave me a sad smile before facing the wall. Alice came skipping into the room as I was leaving. She turned around to face me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"For a walk, then to lunch" I answered.

"Wait a minute please" She said.

"Fine" I replied not moving from my spot near the door.

"So I know what we are doing tonight" She announced to everyone.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"We are ALL going to a party" She answered.

"I have a date with Edward tonight" I told her.

"I know but it is going to have to wait until tomorrow night" She replied.

"Why do I have to go to this party anyway?" I asked.

"Why did it have to be tonight? Why couldn't the party be tomorrow night?" Edward asked.

Alice ignored my question and answered Edward's "Because this is the only time that they could come, they can only make tonight"

I looked at Alice and Rosalie with tears in my eyes and said "If this party is for me I don't want it, you both know I don't like being the centre of attention and that I don't really like parties. I would prefer to go on my first date but no I can't because Alice has something else planned" I didn't wait for any of them to reply. I just walked out of the door slamming it behind me and walking towards the lake before sitting down on a log.

Edward's Pov:

Bella looked at Rose and Alice with tears in her eyes and said "If this party is for me I don't want it, you both know I don't like being the centre of attention and that I don't really like parties. I would prefer to go on my first date but no I can't because Alice has something else planned" before walking out our cabin door and slamming it shut behind her.

I stood up, shaking my head at Alice and Rosalie who were going to go and follow her and told them "I will go talk to her; we will meet you guys in the dining room for lunch"

I walked out of the cabin and towards the lake hoping that she went that way. When I got to the lake I saw her sitting down on a log so I went over and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her. She layed her head on my shoulder, while I rubbed soothing circles on her back. We were both looking out over the lake. I loved the feeling of Bella in my arms, it just feels right.

Bella's Pov:

I didn't look up when someone sat down next to me but I knew that it was Edward when he wrapped his arms around me I layed my head down on his shoulder while we watch out over the lake. I feel safe and secure in his arms, I have never felt this way and my friends had to ruin our first day by telling me that we couldn't even go on our first date.

"Why?" I asked after a while of silence.

"They just want to do something for you for your birthday, something you will never forget and also love" He answered.

"They have thrown me lots of birthday parties none of them much different from the last one" I said.

"But this one will be different because it is the first one with your brother" Edward replied.

"I totally and utterly forget about Em having the same birthday as me" I confessed.

"It's ok you had other things on your mind" He replied trying to make me feel better

"Are we still going to be able to have our date?" I asked him.

"Yes, tomorrow night I promise" He answered.

I looked up at him and smiled "I'm glad"

"Me too" He replied standing up and helping me up. "Let's go get some lunch"

"Ok" I agreed.

We went into the cafeteria and sat at our table with the others who were already waiting for us.

"Sorry about that guys, I'm all good now" I confessed to them all and faced Alice "Ali the party tonight sounds great, I can't wait".

They looked at Edward shocked before we all went back to eating our lunch. After we all finished our lunch Tanya and Kate walked up to us.

"Read to go swimming naked tonight girls?" Kate asked us.

"The real question is, are you two ready to go swimming naked tonight?" Alice asked.

"Like you two could win" Tanya said with a mean attitude that she always has.

"Hey atleast if we do lose I get to go swimming in my birthday suit on my birthday how wonderful" I told them smiling.

Alice, Rose, Em, Ed and Jasper all laughed.

"Whatever let's just go already" Kate said acting like she is bored.

"Ok well we will be right there. We have to go and retrieve the random judges that Rob chose first" I replied.

"Whatever just don't take forever" Victoria said before they flipped their hair over their shoulders and left.

Alice and I stood up, flipped our hair over our shoulders and walked over to Stephan and Ryan. We could hear the others laughing at the table.

"Read to be the judges for us?" I asked Stephan and Ryan.

The rest of the boys sitting at the table where looking at us with shocked faces.

"Pwease Stephan and Ryan, for us two" Alice asked sweetly with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, let's go" Ryan and Stephan both said.

"Thanks" Alice and I replied.

The four of us walked back over to our table.

"Let's go" Alice told the others.

We all walked into the game room and over to Tanya and Kate who went straight for the two judges and started flirting with them/

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Sure you two are going first" Victoria said.

"Fine with us" Ali and I both replied.

Alice and I both dance to a song and then got off of the dance mat.

"Your turn" I told them.

They quit flirting with Stephan and Ryan and danced to their song before getting off of the dance mat.

"Ok judges who wins?" Rosalie asked.


	7. Surprise

Bella's Pov:

Ok Judges who wins?" Rosalie asked Stephan and Ryan.

Ryan and Stephan huddled up and whispered to each other quietly. Once they were finished which was like ten minutes later they turned and faced all of us.

"It was a hard decision to make" Stephan answered looking at Alice, Tanya, Kate and I.

"But you did make a decision right?" Tanya asked.

"Of course we did, what kind of judges don't make a decision?" Ryan answered Tanya with a question.  
>Tanya rolled her eyes at him "Well?" she said unpaitiently.<p>

"The team that we chose, we think that they won fair and square" Stephan told us smiling.

"Ok" I replied urging him to hurry up and tell us.

"Ryan you tell them" Stephan said turning to look at him.

"Ok well….." Ryan said but started to drag it out longer. Tanya cut him off yelling "HURRY UP AND FRICKEN TELL US ALREADY"

"Bella and Alice won" Ryan and Stephan both said together.

"YAY we won" I said excited jumping up and down with Alice.

"Have a nice swim tonight girls" Rosalie smirked at them.

"That's after dinner" Kate glared at Rosalie.

"So you still have to swim with the fishes naked" Rosalie shrugged and faced away from them.

Tanya and Kate just continued to glare at Rosalie until I started talking then they turned their attention (i.e Glare) towards me "You have to pick one of the guys out of either Edward, Jasper or Emmett to go with you so that we know that you both are actually doing it"

"Can we pick to guys?" Tanya asked.

"I don't care, go right ahead. Who are they?" Alice asked.

"Jasper" Kate answered as Tanya answered "Emmett".

"Ok well Jasper and Emmett will see you both after dinner Tanya and Kate and thanks again to our wonderful judges" I told them before pecking Stephan on the cheek while Alice pecked Ryan on the cheek.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I walked outside of the game room, over to the logs and sat down in a circle.

"You do realise that the only reason they chose you two is because they want to sleep with you. You do know that right?" Edward asked Emmett and Jasper.

"We do now" They both shuddered, (not in a good way).

We all laughed besides Emmett and Jasper who were frowning at the ground.

Alice stood up after saying "Come on Rose, we have to get Bella and ourselves ready for tonight".

"Coming, remember guys I gave you, yours and Emmett's clothes" Rosalie told the guys.

"We remember" Edward and Jasper replied.

"We'll what are you waiting for? Get going" Alice ordered them.

"Were going" The guys hollered before getting up and running back to their cabin. Alice and Rosalie dragged me to ours.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me inside our cabin; they pushed me onto the chair infront of our mirror which is on our dresser. They pulled at my hair and stabbed and poked at my face, telling me to be quiet and stay still every time I tried to protest.

After they finished their painful torture they gave me a dress, a pair of high heels and pushed me into the bathroom closing the door behind me so that they could get ready. I locked the bathroom door before I put my dress and high heels on and turned towards the bathroom mirror. They had done my hair so that it was left down and they had put a few curls in it. They did my make up in natural colours so that is ok. I put a sapphire clip (that my mother gave me she said that it was her mother's so it was very special to me) into my hair pulling up abit of the side. The clip matches my dress. I then put on my necklace on put my dangly diamond earrings in my ears and walked out of the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie both turned around and faced me and gasped. They were both looking beautiful, Alice in her pink dress and Rosalie in her red one.

"Oh my, she looks" Rosalie started but Alice finished for her "Beautiful, amazing, perfect"

"You both look beautiful aswell and I don't look that good" I replied.

They were about to reply when someone knocked on our cabin door. I picked up my little purse with my phone in it.

"Who is it?" Alice called out.

"Us guys" Jasper called back.

Rosalie unlocked and opened the door before standing back and letting the guys in.

"WOW Bells don't you look beautiful" Edward told me walking up to me.

I looked down blushing and muttered a quiet "Thanks"

"Awww she is blushing" Alice said in a cute little voice.

I looked up at Alice "Shut up".

We all laugh.

"We are going to go and see if everything is set up. You two stay here and I will call you when you both can come." Alice told Emmett and me.

"Yes mum" We both laughed.

The others laughed and left leaving Emmett and I by ourselves.

"Happy birthday sis" Emmett gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday to you too brother dear" I hugged him back.

"Do you know what is weird?" Emmett asked.

"No what is weird?" I asked him back.

"Dad hasn't called me at all today" He answered.

"Mum hasn't called me either" I realised.

My phone when off blaring Steps song Last thing on my mind. Emmett laughed "The steps"

I shook my head and muttered "Alice" before answered the call "Hello"

"Hey Bella you two can come down to the cafeteria now" Alice said.

"Ok see ya soon" I hung up and faced Emmett "Let's rock and roll"

"Lets" He replied.

We left the cabin laughing and walked into the cafeteria with our arms linked.

Everyone jumped up and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMETT AND BELLA"

"Told ya so" I muttered.

"Sure did" He replied.

We both laughed and walked over to our friends. They wished us a happy birthday.

"Thanks guys" Em and I replied.

"Go and have fun Bella" Alice told me.

"You gunna make me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her with a 'make me, I dare you' look.

"Someone will" Alice said.

"How?" I asked.

"Like this. Edward" Rosalie said.

Edward came over to me, took me and walked me over to the dance floor and we started dancing. After dancing a few songs we walked back over to the others.

"Alice they have arrived" Brooke told her.

"Ok, Em and Bella stay here, Jasper come with me" Alice replied.

Jasper and Alice left and Em and I faced the others.

"Who or what has arrived?" I asked.

"Your birthday gifts" Edward answered.

"Our birthday gifts?" Emmett and I asked.

"Yes" Someone said from behind us.

Emmett and I turned around and saw….


	8. A new house and Car?

Bella's Pov

Emmett and I turned around and saw….

"Happy Birthday" Charlie and my mother yelled at the same time.

"Mum" I said confused as Emmett said "Dad" also sounding confused.

Renee hugged me while Charlie hugged Emmett.

"How did you both figure it out anyway?" Renee asked us.

"We didn't, our friends did" I answered.

"We should have told you, we are really sorry that we didn't" Charlie told us.

"Mum why did you tell me that I will never have a brother?" I asked her.

"When she always had one" Emmett said.

"I only wanted to keep you safe, I am sorry that I lied to you, I should have told you" Renee answered me.

"Mum it really isn't that hard to tell your daughter that she has a twin brother but he lives with their father" I told her then Emmett told Charlie "Dad it really isn't that hard to tell your son that he has a twin sister who lives with their mother"

"We know and we are sorry, really" They both replied.

"Mom if you did tell me then I would have known who you cry about at night when you thought I was asleep" I told her.

"Well I thought that you were asleep and didn't know about that" She replied.

"Mum, kids aren't always goodie too shoes and neither are young adults" I told her.

"But we always want to believe that they are" She replied.

"As your birthday gifts we came to give to the both of you will explain everything" Renee told Emmett and I.

"It will tell you everything that you need to know and what is going to happen after camp" Charlie told us after Renee finished speaking.

"Ok" Em and I replied.

"It is good to see you all grown up Bella, you look beautiful" Charlie said giving me a hug.

"Thank you" I returned the hug.

"It is good to see you all grown up too Em, you have grown up to be a handsome young man" My mum told Emmett giving him a hug.

"Thank you" He hugged her back.

Renee looked at her phone before looking at Charlie then facing Em and I again.

"We have to get going" Renee stated.

"We hope you both have a great birthday and enjoy the rest of your camp" Charlie told us.

"Ok, see-ya both later"

Emmett and I both hugged Renee and Charlie; they gave us a box each, waved by to us and left. Everyone sat down and ate their dinner.

I unwrapped the bow on my box, and pulled the lid off of it. Emmett did the same to his.

"What's inside?" Alice asked us.

"Dunno yet, hold on and let us find out" Emmett answered chuckling.

We both pulled out a photo, a birth certificate and a little teddy bear each. The photo was of Em and I as babies with Charlie and Renee holding us, Charlie also had his arm wrapped around mum's waist, we were outside the hospital.

"I am guessing that they are our first teddy bears" I said.

"Yep" Em replied.

We both pulled out key rings with two keys on them.

"I wonder what the keys are for" Emmett thought out loud.

"It must tell us in the letter" I held up the letter I pulled out.

The last thing that we pulled out of our boxes was another box but these ones were small jewellery boxes. Inside said boxes we found a tiny bracelet that would only fit a babies arm. They had both of our names on them (Bella & Em). I wiped the tear off of my check and opened my letter.

I read my letter out loud "Dear Bella, Happy 18th birthday baby girl. We are both very sorry that we didn't tell you both about each other and we know now that we should have when you were both old enough to understand. The photo is of when the both of you came out of the hospital for the first time after being born and that was a week before we got a divorce. They are your birth certificates we never wanted to show you them because then you would have known about each other. Those teddy bears were the first toy that you both got, your nan and pop got them for you and you both adored the, If you are wondering about the keys, well the first one is for a new house that we bought for the both of you, you are going to be moving into the house together so that you can catch up and make up for all those missed years. All of your stuff will already be in the house by the time you get home. The other key is for your car which will be parked at the guy's bus stop, so Bella you will have to get off with Emmett and the rest of the guys, the car is for the both of you. And last but not least the bracelets, they are tiny because we got them engraved with your names on them when you were only a baby. We were going to give them to you when we were going to tell you about each other but we were too scared to do it so we kept them hidden from you. Bella I am truly sorry that you had to listen to me crying every night but why didn't you tell me that you heard me crying? Love mum. Anyway we are both truly sorry for everything we hope that you can forgive us. Hope you have a wonderful birthday love from you mum and dad."

"Mine basically says the same as yours besides that it is addressed to me, it hasn't got the part about the crying and it says Bella will have to get dropped off with us guys" Emmett told us.

I silently cried into Edwards shoulder while Rose hugged Emmett, he was silently crying aswell. Tanya and Kate walked over to us.

"Aww look sis that birthday kids are crying. Whats wrong Emmett?" Kate asked.

"Happy birthday slut and Emmett" Tanya told us.

I ignored them and faced Edward, I wiped the tears off of my face and whispered to him "Please make them go away"

Edward kissed me on the cheek as I layed my head back down onto his shoulder. He looked up at his sisters. Em and I have both stopped crying by now.

"What do you two want?" Edward asked his sisters.

"We just wanted to say happy birthday to Emmy" Tanya said smiling at him.

"Well you said happy birthday so leave" Emmett told them.

"Nope" They replied smirking evilly.

"Don't you two have to go swimming with the fishes?" I looked at them smiling.

"We are waiting for Emmett and Jasper" Kate answered.

"We will see you out there in a minute" Jasper told them.

"Don't be too long" Tanya smiled seductively before they turned around and left.

"Remember what to do guys?" Rose asked them.

"Yes we do" They both answered.

Emmett and Jasper both left to meet up with Tanya and Kate at the lake.

"Ready everyone?" I asked.

"Hell yea" Alice and Rosalie answered.

"Edward I am sorry that we are being soo mean to your sisters but they deserve it" I told him.

"Don't worry about it, let's go" He replied standing up.

Alice, Rosalie, Alice and I ran over to Emmett and Jasper. Tanya and Kate weren't watching and already in the water, so Alice, Rose and I grabbed their clothes and towels and ran away with the guys. We hang Tanya and Kate's stuff on the tree behind their cabin before we all ran in Alice, Rose and my cabin and laughed.

"They are soo gunna kill us" I told everyone.

"They can try" Emmett started to say but Edward finished the sentence off "But they won't succeed"

"Edward is your mum and dad going to kill you for doing this to your sisters if they find out?" Alice asked him.

"Trust me they will find out and they probably won't if I tell them that they were being mean to my friends" He smiled.

Someone's phone started ringing, ring, ring. Edward got his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello mum what's up?" Edward answered.

"Speak of the devil and she shall ring" I whispered to the others and they laughed.

Edward's Pov:

On the phone the phone with his mother "Hello mum, what's up?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Esme my mother scolded me through the phone.

"Yes mum" I replied.

Is Edward going to get introuble? How is the call going to go? Comment and find out faster :P

Thanks twilets


End file.
